This invention relates to a device and a process for treating liquid hydrocarbon or fossil fuel to improve the combustion characteristics of the fuel and thereby improve fuel consumption, reduce exhaust gas temperatures from the combustion chamber, and reduce the production of pollutants upon combustion of the fuel. More particularly, this invention relates to a device for use in-line to treat a liquid hydrocarbon or fossil fuel before the fuel enters the combustion chamber of an engine or other fuel fired apparatus in order to enhance or improve the combustion of the fuel so that the combusted fuel produces less pollutants, exhaust gas exits the combustion chamber at a reduced temperature, and improved fuel efficiency is obtained so that in vehicular engines the miles per gallon is significantly improved.
It is well known to treat hydrocarbon or fossil fuels to improve combustion efficiency and to reduce the production of harmful emissions or pollutants. Various chemical additives have been suggested to produce more efficient combustion of the fuel to decrease harmful emissions, and numerous magnetic type devices have been proposed to improve fuel efficiency in motor vehicles.
Among the many chemical additives suggested for addition to hydrocarbon or fossil fuel as oxygenators to improve the combustion of fuel are ethanol and methyl tert-butyl ether (MTBE). Ethanol has proved to be too expensive and not readily available. Therefore, the US Congress has mandated that certain amounts of MTBE be included in gasoline to lower harmful emissions. While MTBE has been found to be beneficial in this respect, its use has now been brought under question due to the possible carcinogenic effects from MTBE and its use causing contamination of underground water supplies. Thus, there is a need for a means to improve the combustion of hydrocarbon or fossil fuel without the need for such undesirable chemical additives that have heretofore been proposed.
Numerous devices have been proposed to increase the fuel efficiency of fuels used in motor vehicles. A large number of these devices involve the use of magnets and magnetic fields. Devices that employ magnets both outside and inside the fuel line have been proposed. As examples of such devices are those disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,254,393; 4,289,621; 4,372,852; 4,572,145; 4,933,151; 5,271,369; 5,305,725; 5,411,143; 5,520,158; 5,558,765; 5,816,221; and 5,840,184.
However, despite the multitude of such devices proposed, devices of this type have not been widely adopted by either the automotive industry as original equipment or by the public as after-market equipment. Generally, this has been the case because the devices produce only marginal improvement in fuel efficiency or fail to significantly reduce any harmful combustion emissions.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a device for treating a liquid hydrocarbon or fossil fuel which avoids the drawbacks and deficiencies of the chemical additives of the heretofore proposed devices. A further object of this invention is to provide a device for installation in-line in a fuel supply line to treat the hydrocarbon or fossil fuel prior to the entrance of the fuel into a combustion chamber and which devices will improve the combustion of the fuel to provide both increased fuel efficiency, reduced combustion chamber exhaust gas temperatures and reduced production of harmful pollutants as emissions from the combustion process. A still further object of this invention is to provide such a device particularly suitable for use in-line in motor vehicles.
This invention provides a device and a process for treating a hydrocarbon or fossil fuel which is to be combusted in a combustion chamber wherein the fuel is treated with a plurality of fields of differing or alternating magnetic flux, subjected to a field of differing standard electrochemical reduction potentials and subjected to mechanical forces causing the fuel to be turbulently treated in the device and process.
More particularly, the invention provides a device and process for treating such a fuel whereby the fuel is subjected toga residence time exposure to the fields of differing or alternating magnetic flux of at least 0.5 seconds, and also wherein at least 50 square inches of opposing, facing pole faces of magnets are provided for contacting the fuel. In a further embodiment of the invention, the device of this invention provides for the fuel to pass through a field of at least two non-ferrous metal materials of differing standard electrochemical reduction potential simultaneously with passage of the fuel through the plurality of fields of magnetic flux.
In another embodiment of the device and process of this invention, the device is provided with flow controllers causing essentially all the fuel to simultaneously flow through the plurality of fields of magnetic flux and through the field of standard electrochemical reduction potential differential in a turbulent flow pattern.
A device of this invention is provided for treatment of a hydrocarbon or fossil fuel which is to be combusted in a combustion chamber to improve combustion of the fuel in the combustion chamber by turbulently treating the fuel with a plurality of fields of differing or alternating magnetic flux and subjecting the fuel to a field of differing standard electrochemical reduction potentials. Such a device is adapted to be connected in-line in a fuel supply line of the combustion chamber and comprises:
a non-magnetic, elongate hollow tubular housing having a longitudinal axis, opposing inlet and outlet ends, a generally centrally located inlet aperture in said inlet end for receiving fuel and a generally centrally located outlet aperture in said outlet end for dispensing treated fuel;
a plurality of longitudinally elongated magnets located in the housing on opposing sides of the longitudinal axis providing a series of differing or alternating fields of magnetic flux along the longitudinal axis; and
optionally, but preferably, at least two large surface area non-ferrous metal wool or screen materials of differing standard electrochemical reduction potentials in the housing, the metals being located along the longitudinal axis of the housing and between the magnets of the plurality of magnets and establishing a field of standard electrochemical reduction potential differential in the housing through which the fuel must flow.
In one embodiment, the device of this invention comprises:
a non-magnetic, elongate hollow tubular housing having a longitudinal axis, opposing inlet and outlet ends, a generally centrally located inlet aperture in the inlet end for receiving fuel and a generally centrally located outlet aperture in the outlet end for dispensing treated fuel;
a longitudinally extending first plurality of magnets located inside the housing and parallel to a first side of the longitudinal axis, a longitudinally extending second plurality of magnets located inside the housing and parallel to and latitudinally spaced apart from the first set of magnets and located on a second and opposite side of the longitudinal axis, each magnet of said first and second plurality of magnets having a longitudinal pole face facing the longitudinal axis and each having a magnetic polarity, the magnetic polarity of the longitudinal pole face of each magnet of the first plurality of magnets being of a magnetic polarity opposite the magnetic polarity of the longitudinal pole face of an opposing facing magnet of the second plurality of magnets, and the magnetic polarity of the longitudinal pole face of each magnet of the first and second plurality of magnets being of different magnetic polarity to the magnetic polarity of adjacent magnets in the respective first and second longitudinal plurality of magnets; and
optionally, but preferably, at least two large surface area non-ferrous metal wool or screen materials of differing standard electrochemical reduction potentials extending longitudinally along the axis of the housing and between the spaced apart first and second plurality of magnets establishing a field of standard electrochemical reduction potential differential in said housing through which fuel must flow.
In another embodiment of this invention the device comprises:
a non-magnetic, elongate hollow tubular housing having a longitudinal axis, opposing inlet and outlet ends, a generally centrally located inlet aperture in the inlet end for receiving fuel and a generally centrally located outlet aperture in the outlet end for dispensing treated fuel;
a longitudinally extending first plurality of magnets located inside the housing and parallel to a first side of the longitudinal axis, a longitudinally extending second plurality of magnets located inside the housing and parallel to and latitudinally spaced apart from the first set of magnets and located on a second and opposite side of the longitudinal axis, each magnet of said first and second plurality of magnets having a longitudinal pole face having a magnetic polarity, the magnetic polarity of the longitudinal pole face of each magnet of the first plurality of magnets being of the same magnetic polarity as the magnetic polarity of the longitudinal pole face of an opposing facing magnet of the second plurality of magnets, and the magnetic polarity of the longitudinal pole face of each magnet of the first and second plurality of magnets being of different magnetic polarity to the magnetic polarity of adjacent magnets in the respective first and second longitudinal plurality of magnets; and
optionally, but preferably, at least two large surface area non-ferrous metal wool or screen materials of differing standard electrochemical reduction potentials extending longitudinally along the axis of the housing and between the spaced apart first and second plurality of magnets establishing a field of standard electrochemical reduction potential differential in said housing through which fuel must flow.
The elongate hollow tubular housing of the device is of any suitable shape, such as cylindrical or rectangular in shape.
A device of this invention may additionally comprise a first elongate longitudinal strip of ferromagmetic material, such as carbon steel, overlaying the first plurality of magnets between the first plurality of magnets and an adjacent wall of the tubular housing, and a second elongate longitudinal strip of carbon steel overlaying the second plurality of magnets between the second plurality of magnets and the adjacent wall of the tubular housing. The presence of these elongated strips of carbon steel appears to intensify the fields of magnetic flux between the pluralities of magnets.
In the device according to the invention, the large surface area non-ferrous metal wool or screen materials preferably comprise alternating layers of two different metals, particularly two different metal screens of differing electrochemical reduction potentials. Although any suitable non-ferrous metals may be employed, it is preferred that one metal be of a positive reduction potential and one of a negative reduction potential. It is generally preferred that the alternating layers of two different metal screens comprise alternating layers of copper and aluminum screens.
A device according to this invention is preferably sized and shaped so the first and second plurality of magnets provide a series of differing or alternating fields of magnetic flux along the longitudinal axis of the housing so that at least 50 square inches of opposing, facing pole faces of the magnets are provided along the longitudinal axis for contact with the fuel, and to provide at least 0.5 seconds of residence time exposure of the fuel to the opposing magnetic pole faces of the magnets providing the series of alternating fields of magnetic flux along the longitudinal axis.
A device according to this invention may be provided, if desirable or necessary, with a plurality of axially spaced, radially extending flow controllers, each controller having a central aperture located essentially along the longitudinal axis of the housing for causing fuel flowing through the housing to flow through the central apertures of the flow controllers whereby fuel generally is caused to flow between the facing longitudinal pole faces of the opposing magnets of the first and second plurality of magnets and generally along the longitudinal axis of the housing. The magnets employed in the device will preferably comprise magnets of a strength of at least 3800 gauss per magnet and are preferably cermet magnets.
In certain embodiments of the device according to this invention, each of the first and second plurality of magnets comprise adjacent longitudinally parallel first and second rows of magnets, preferably at least five magnets per row, the magnets of the adjacent longitudinally parallel first and second rows of each plurality of magnets being arranged such that the magnetic polarity of the magnetic pole face of each of the magnets along the longitudinal axis in the first row is of opposite polarity from the magnetic polarity of the magnetic pole face of each opposite magnet along the longitudinal axis in the second row.
In other embodiments of the device of this invention, each of the magnets of the adjacent longitudinally parallel first and second rows of magnets is arranged such that the magnetic polarity of the magnetic pole face of each of the magnets along the longitudinal axis in the first row is of the same magnetic polarity as the magnetic polarity of the facing magnetic pole face of each of the opposing magnets along the longitudinal axis in the second row of magnets, and the magnetic polarity of the magnets being of different or alternate polarity with the polarity of adjacent magnets of the respective first and second longitudinal plurality of magnets.
A device according to this invention may have a porous filter, preferably a bronze filter, in the tubular housing adjacent the outlet aperture through which the fuel must flow to exit the device for removal of particulate impurities from the fuel.
A device of this invention is provided for treatment of a hydrocarbon or fossil fuel which is to be combusted in a combustion chamber to improve combustion of the fuel in the combustion chamber by turbulently treating the fuel with a plurality of fields of magnetic flux and subjecting the fuel to a field of differing standard electrochemical reduction potentials. Such a device is adapted to be connected in-line in a fuel supply line of the combustion chamber, particularly a fuel supply line of a vehicle engine. Such a device comprises:
a non-magnetic, elongate hollow tubular housing having a longitudinal axis, opposing inlet and outlet ends, a generally centrally located inlet aperture in said inlet end for receiving fuel and a generally centrally located outlet aperture in said outlet end for dispensing treated fuel;
a plurality of longitudinally elongated magnets located in the housing on opposing sides of the longitudinal axis providing a series of differing or alternating fields of magnetic flux along the longitudinal axis and preferably providing at least 50 square inches of opposing, facing pole faces of the magnets for contact with the fuel; and
at least two large surface area non-ferrous metal wool or screen materials of differing electrochemical reduction potentials in the housing, the metals being located along the longitudinal axis of the housing and between the magnets of the plurality of magnets and establishing a field of standard electrochemical reduction potential differential in the housing through which the fuel must flow.
Such a device may additionally comprise a plurality of centrally apertured, axially spaced flow control means in the housing which cause fuel to flow centrally through the flow control means, generally along the longitudinal axis, between opposing facing pole faces of the magnets and through the two large surface area non-ferrous metals.
The process of this invention for treatment of a hydrocarbon or fossil fuel substantially immediately prior to introducing the fuel into a combustion chamber to improve the combustion of the fuel in the combustion chamber comprises passing the hydrocarbon or fossil fuel into a non-magnetic elongated hollow tubular housing and turbulently passing the fuel:
(a) through a series of strong differing or alternating magnetic flux fields created by first and second longitudinal pluralities of spaced-apart opposing magnets along a opposite sides of a longitudinal axis within the housing, the magnets being oriented so that opposing longitudinal pole faces of the magnets of the first and second plurality of magnets along the longitudinal axis provide a series of differing or alternating fields of magnetic flux; and
(b) into contact with at least two large surface area non-ferrous metal wool or screen materials of differing standard electrochemical reduction potentials and located between the first and second pluralities of magnets;
whereby the fuel is subjected to alternating magnetic flux fields, a field of standard electrochemical reduction differential and mechanical forces.
The process optionally provides for the fuel to pass through fuel flow control means requiring generally centralized flow of fuel along a centrally located longitudinal axis of the housing between and in the magnetic flux fields between the opposing longitudinal pole faces of the opposing magnets of the first and second pluralities of magnets.
A process is also provided for treatment of a hydrocarbon or fossil fuel substantially immediately prior to introducing the fuel into a combustion chamber to break up negatively charged molecule clusters of the fuel and to produce positively charged hydrocarbon units to improve combustion of the fuel. This process comprises passing the fuel into a non-magnetic elongated tubular housing having a longitudinal axis, an inlet at a first end, and an outlet at a second and opposite end of the longitudinal axis, and turbulently passing the fuel through the tubular housing in a manner such that the fuel is caused to:
(1) pass through a series of differing or alternating fields of magnetic flux located along the longitudinal axis of the housing such that the fuel is exposed to at least 50 square inches of opposing, facing magnetic pole faces of magnets providing said series of alternating fields of magnetic flux; and
(2) contact and pass through at least two large surface area non-ferrous metal wool or screen materials of differing standard electrochemical reduction potentials in the housing;
whereby said fuel has at least 0.5 seconds of residence time of exposure to the magnetic pole faces of the magnets along the longitudinal axis providing the series of differing or alternating fields of magnetic flux and to the two large surface area non-ferrous metal materials.
In one embodiment of the process of this invention the process provides, for treatment of a hydrocarbon or fossil fuel substantially immediately prior to introducing the fuel into a combustion chamber to improve the combustion of the fuel in the combustion chamber comprises passing the hydrocarbon or fossil fuel into a non-magnetic elongated hollow tubular housing and turbulently passing the fuel:
(a) through a series of strong magnetic flux fields created by first and second longitudinal pluralities of spaced-apart opposing magnets within the housing, the magnets being oriented so that opposing longitudinal pole faces of the magnets of the first and second plurality of magnets are of opposing magnetic polarity and the magnetic polarity of the longitudinal pole faces of each magnet in the first and second plurality of magnets being of opposite magnetic polarity from the magnetic polarity of adjacent magnets in the respective first and second plurality of magnets, and
(b) into contact with at least two large surface area non-ferrous metal wool or screen materials of differing standard electrochemical reduction potentials and located between the first and second pluralities of magnets;
whereby the fuel is subjected to differing or alternating magnetic flux fields, a field of standard electrochemical reduction differential and mechanical forces.
The embodiment of the process of this invention optionally provides for the fuel to pass through fuel flow control means requiring generally centralized flow of fuel along a centrally located longitudinal axis of the housing between and in the magnetic flux fields between the opposing longitudinal pole faces of the opposing magnets of the first and second pluralities of magnets.
A process is also provided for treatment of a hydrocarbon or fossil fuel substantially immediately prior to introducing the fuel into a combustion chamber to break up negatively charged molecule clusters of the fuel and to produce positively charged hydrocarbon units to improve combustion of the fuel. This process comprising passing the fuel into a non-magnetic elongated tubular housing having a longitudinal axis, an inlet at a first end, and an outlet at a second and opposite end of the longitudinal axis, and turbulently passing the fuel through the tubular housing in a manner such that the fuel is caused to:
(3) pass through differing or alternating fields of magnetic flux located along the longitudinal axis of the housing such that the fuel is exposed to at least 50 square inches of opposing, facing magnetic pole faces of magnets providing said series of differing or alternating fields of magnetic flux; and
(4) contact and pass through at least two large surface area non-ferrous metal wool or screen materials of differing standard electrochemical reduction potentials in the housing;
whereby said fuel has at least 0.5 seconds of residence time of exposure to the opposing magnetic pole faces of the magnets providing the series of differing or alternating fields of magnetic flux and to the two large surface area non-ferrous metal materials.
This embodiment of the process of this invention can optionally provide for the fuel to contact a plurality of centrally apertured spaced flow control means in the housing which cause the fuel to flow centrally through the flow control means and generally along the longitudinal axis and between the opposing magnetic pole faces of the magnets.
The devices and processes of this invention may have present any combination of the various features described hereinbefore or hereinafter.